daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Lavellan
THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARACTER SUMMARY GOES. BLAH BLAH, BRIEF OVERVIEW Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography Origination and Heritage of Clan Lavellan The Clan Lavellan originated as the remnants of dalish priesthood that served elven god Dirthamen, the god of secrets and knowledge. One of seven acknowledged Evanuris, or gods of elven pantheon, he is usually associated with prophecy, secrecy and fortune-telling. In the dalish nation, his priests were also responsible for intelligence gathering and analysis. As eyes and ears of the elven nation, while Dirthamen’s servants were not as powerful as priesthood of Mythal or Elgar’nan, they nonetheless occupied a very important position in that nation’s government which was basically theocracy. The history of Dalish Kingdom was shrouded in myth and hearsay, but some scholars believe it was originally found with help of Mythal’s priests. Over the time, however, the elven nation became increasingly isolated, and the influence of priesthood of those gods like Elgar’nan and Falon’Din increased, until they eclipsed those of Mythal. The nation adopted a hostile posture toward Orlesian Empire, its much more powerful neighbor and the Chantry that first created by them. That might be overlooked by Orlais when The Second Blight still ravaged Thedas, but when the Blight was defeated, the Reckoning Day was not long to come. The priesthood of Dirthamen usually advocated a moderate policy toward Orlais, since the elven nation could ill afford a full-scale war with that empire. Indeed, one of that god’s follower, Amaridan the former Inquisitor, was a personal friend of Emperor Drakon I. However, they couldn’t prevent those radical factions turning the nation toward a collision course with Orlais. With the destruction of Dalish Nation, its survival leaders and nobility were forced into exile and its people scattered to the four winds. Surviving priests, nobles and their erstwhile servants and retainers formed various Dalish clans, vowing to take back their nation in a future day, while most commoners, having lost faith in their leadership, chose to live in human cities as ragtag. The first Lavellan Clan keeper was none other than the last High Priest of Dirthamen from dalish days. As could be expected, the clan was dominated by both theocracy and magocracy, like many other clans. Its leadership was hereditary, usually held by the first keeper’s direct descendants. On rare occasions an incumbent keeper failed to produce a mage child, or all such children were unable survive to adulthood, a young mage from another clan would be taken into the clan and married to the keeper’s non-mage child. That mage would later become keeper, since that position could only be held by those with magical talent. The successive keepers of Clan Lavellan were also High Priest of Dirthamen and considered themselves the spokesman of him in this world. Thus, having no mage child to succeed himself is seen as a very clear proof of Dirthamen’s disfavor and such a fate is feared by every Lavellan keeper. Those keepers who were introduced from other clans knew since they didn’t belong to the old bloodline, and since Dirthamen’s displeasure was the very reason they got the job, they needed to try especially hard to win back the god’s favor. Tara Lavellan’s mother, Deshanna, was one of such outsider keepers, and she was indeed a very driven woman. Tara's Family Tara’s grandfather, the keeper of Clan Lavellan before Deshanna, is believed to be born in Ferelden, a few years after Orlais conquered that kingdom. At that time Clan Lavellan still roamed in Ferelden. Later, some historians would speculate if the previous keeper purposely chose to do so, in order to seek some opportunities from the chaos following Orleisan invasion. However, while Orlais’ rule was deeply unpopular, there was no large-scale uprising against them until many years later. Disappointed by Ferelden’s inactivity, Tara’s grandfather ordered the clan to leave for Free Marches after he assumed keeper’s position. Clan Lavellan spent more than 40 years in Ferelden without achieving anything. Ironically, just several years after the clan left, Moria Theirin, The Rebel Queen, managed to revive the struggle against Orlais and turn the dying embers to a raging fire. Her son Maric eventually drove Orlesians out of Ferelden, Clan Lavellan missed a golden opportunity to forge a valuable alliance with someone who hated Orlais as much as any dalish clan. It was at that time tragedy struke the keeper’s family. Deshanna was reluctant to talk about it with her daughter, though she might know some details. What Tara knew was her uncle died very young. Deshanna said both her husband and his elder brother were borne without magical talent, a clear sign of Dirthamen’s displeasure over their father’s failure. But the clan’s old Hahren once whispered to Tara this was not the entire truth. According to him, Tara’s uncle began to show magical talent, but then was “burnt out” in some mysterious accident shortly after the clan arrived at Free Marches. He died soon afterwards. The old keeper married a young mage from another clan and she produced another son for him, that was Tara’s father, but she died in childbirth. If the keeper believed his god had punished him enough, he was wrong. When years passed by and the young lad didn’t show any magical talent, the keeper became desperate. The clan had no First then, as Tara’s grandfather intended to let his son assume that position. But now the plan had to change. He had a Second, a girl born in the clan, whom he originally envisaged as his daughter in law. Unfortunately, her magical talent was mediocre at best. Now his son couldn’t become next keeper, Tara’s grandfather decided this girl was too weak to succeed him. It was then he acquired Deshanna from another smaller clan, a young mage trained as her clan’s First but was eager to take Clan Lavellan’s offer. Deshanna’s assimilation into Clan Lavellan was anything but smooth. The Second was a native child to the clan, regarded as one of the family. An amicable young woman, she was very popular. Her clanmates couldn’t understand why she should be passed over in favor of an outsider. The Second herself saw the keeper’s decision as a great humiliation, and one day, she simply left. But she didn’t survive long by her own. A few weeks later, the clan was told by a human trader that one dalish girl matching the Second’s description tried to resist a group of templars’ attempt to arrest her and was killed in the process. The clan was devastated by the news and they blamed their new First, but no one was more distressed than Deshanna herself. The keeper was traumatized. The marriage between Deshanna and Tara’s father was held as soon as she reached 17 and got her Vallaslin, perhaps to gain her some popularity, but the keeper never really recovered from this string of tragedies. He lingered several years more while Deshanna gradually took over his duty, but eventually died three years before his granddaughter’s birth. The new keeper, only just twenty years old, was struggling, and the clan could fall apart at this point. She only managed to hold it together with help of her husband. Tara’s father was no mage, but he was a leader of men in his own right. As the clan’s new warleader, he was responsible for the clan’s safety and his devotion to the clan won him everyone’s confidence and trust. He loyally stood by Deshanna in those difficult days after her accession and help her keep dissidents under control. Their first child, the future Inquisitor, was born in the first month of 9:24, Dragon, shortly after a snow storm, with silvery white hair that resembles newly fallen snow around the clan’s camp, a very rare hair color even among elves. It was believed to be a good omen. Her grateful parents named her “Sule’tarasyl’nin”, which means “she who brings the storm”. When the little girl showed magical talent as young as four years old, the first mage officially borne to Lavellan bloodline after more than 70 years, the entire clan breathed a collective sigh of relief. The anger of their god seemed to be finally over. Eight years later, Deshanna brought a younger brother for Tara, a boy with the same white hair, and additional happiness for the family. Relationships The Inquisitor's true inner circle or "bull's eye" Just like in any court, imperial, royal or that of a petty lord who rules nothing more than one or two towns, the so-called "inner circle" might not entirely be made up of people the big boss really trusts or likes. Somewhere there was a real "inner circle", or as Sera derisively put it, an "inner-inner circle" or "bull's eye". The big boss might pretend to be happy with others, but these "bull's eye" guys are people he or she genuinely has any trust or finds their presence comfortable. Inquisitor Sule'tarasyl'nin's true inner circle includes following person: *Solas the "Hahren". As both a lover and mentor, he was no doubt the one she trusted most from the beginning. *Leliana or "Sister Nightingale" was the only Chantry person in this group. Initial suspicion between Tara and her gradually turned into mutual admiration and trust as both women realized they had suprisingly similar ideal and taste. *Sera as her personal companion. She might be an unwitting agent of Leliana, or even of Denerim Court, but Tara didn't care. Neither did she care too much about Sera's abusive comments in regard of elven culture in general and Evanuris in particular. Tara had enough worshipers, she needed someone to remind her of her own limitations. A swelled head is likely the reason Andraste eventually found herself at a stake. Hopefully Sera could help her avoid the same end. *Thom Rainier or "Blackwall" as her personal bodyguard. He was a skilled warrior, unconnected with the Chantry, hated Orlesian Empire and one of her earliest worshiper. What more could she ask? *Amund "The Sky Watcher" as her second personal bodyguard. No matter how much she liked Solas, she was wise enough to realize the danger of relying on him as her only source of knowledge. This avvarian shaman was not only a highly skilled mage and warrior, but he also had a profound knowledge about spirit and Veil. Besides, he was handsome and even less fond of Chantry and templars than Thom. *Jana (aka. "The Eager Recruit") was a fellow elf, a young woman Tara indirectly saved from a certain death in Grey Warden's hands. Leliana thought it's a good idea to let this girl served as inquisitor's page. Tara agreed. She was extremely reliable if nothing else. But soon Tara found her new page was also an eager learner. *"The Sparrow". Leliana's apprentice was a girl even younger than Tara herself and had an aristocratic air that totally incompatible with her pointed ears. Initially regarded by Tara as another flat-ear pet of shemlens, she soon realized this one was much more than an entertainer Leliana sent to amuse her. After Corypheus' defeat both Solas and Sera left, as well as many others. Thom she banished to Ferelden to join Grey Warden there. Leliana's Chantry duty ensured she more than often was not available when Tara needed her counsel. In these dark days Sparrow was the main source of consolation. After a while Sera finished whatever quest the Red Jenny gave her and returned. She was dismayed to find her place usurped (though in fact they shared the position). It turned out these two already had a long history of rivalry from good old Denerim and Vigil's Keep days, and it's not long before Sparrow occupied Solas' vacant place as Sera's sparring partner for squabble. Tara was amused to find the verbal fight was now much more evenly matched. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Solas Romance Category:Mage Category:Elf Category:Lavellan Category:SorenBerdichev